1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to document processing and, more particularly, the partitioning of markup language documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different software components process markup language documents. A hybrid markup language document may, in one example, include markup language instructions for different software components in different sections of the document.